ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Abbey Lincoln
|birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = |death_place = Manhattan, New York, U.S. | origin = | instrument = Vocals | genre = Jazz | occupation = Singer, songwriter, actress, civil rights activist | years_active = 1956–2007 | label = Riverside, Verve | associated_acts = | website = | current_members = | past_members = | notable_instruments = }} Anna Marie Wooldridge (August 6, 1930 – August 14, 2010), known by her stage name Abbey Lincoln, was an American jazz vocalist, songwriter, and actress, who wrote and performed her own compositions. Musician Lincoln was one of many singers influenced by Billie Holiday. She often visited the Blue Note jazz club in New York City. Her debut album, Abbey Lincoln’s Affair – A Story of a Girl in Love, was followed by a series of albums for Riverside Records. In 1960 she sang on Max Roach's landmark civil rights-themed recording, We Insist!. Lincoln’s lyrics were often connected to the civil rights movement in America. During the 1980s, Lincoln’s creative output was smaller and she released only a few albums during that decade. During the 1990s and until her death, however, she fulfilled a 10-album contract with Verve Records. These albums are highly regarded and represent a crowning achievement in Lincoln’s career. Devil’s Got Your Tongue (1992) featured Rodney Kendrick, Grady Tate, J. J. Johnson, Stanley Turrentine, Babatunde Olatunji and The Staple Singers, among others. In 2003, Lincoln received a National Endowment for the Arts Jazz Master Award.Arts.gov Actress With Ivan Dixon, she co-starred in Nothing But a Man, an independent film written and directed by Michael Roemer. In 1968 she also co-starred with Sidney Poitier and Beau Bridges in For Love of Ivy, and received a 1969 Golden Globe nomination for her appearance in the film. Lincoln also appeared in 1956 in The Girl Can’t Help It, for which she wore a dress which had been worn by Marilyn Monroe in Gentleman Prefer Blondes, and interpreted the theme song, working with Benny Carter. In the 1990 Spike Lee movie Mo’ Better Blues, she played young Bleek Gilliams’ mother.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0100168/fullcredits#cast Mo’ Better Blues Full Cast] Personal life Lincoln was married to drummer Max Roach from 1962 to 1970. Roach’s daughter from a previous marriage, Maxine, has appeared on several of Lincoln’s albums. She was mentioned in Maya Angelou's autobiography The Heart of a Woman as a close friend. Lincoln died on August 14, 2010 in Manhattan at the age of 80. Her death was announced by her brother, David Wooldridge, who told the New York Times that Lincoln had died in her Manhattan nursing home after suffering deteriorating health for years following open heart surgery in 2007. No cause of death was officially given. She was cremated and her ashes were scattered.Thedeadrockstarsclub.com - accessed August 2010 Discography *1956: Abbey Lincoln's Affair (Liberty) *1957: That's Him! (Riverside) *1958: It’s Magic (Riverside) *1959: Abbey Is Blue (Riverside Records) *1961: Straight Ahead (Candid) *1973: People in Me (Polygram) *1980: Golden Lady '' (a.k.a. ''Painted Lady; Inner City Records/Marge Records) with Archie Shepp *1983: Talking to the Sun (Enja Records) *1987: Abbey Sings Billie, Vol. 1 & 2 (Enja Records) with Harold Vick (tenor), James Widman (piano), Tarik Shah (bass), Mark Johnson (drums). *1990: The World Is Falling Down (Verve Records) *1991: You Gotta Pay the Band (Verve Records) with Stan Getz, Hank Jones, Charlie Haden, Mark Johnson, Maxine Roach *1992: Devil’s Got Your Tongue (Verve Records) *1992: When There is Love (Verve Records) with Hank Jones *1993: The Music is the Magic (Recorded live at Sweet Basil Jazz Club, New York City; ITM Records) with Rodney Kendrick, Michael Bowie, Yoron Israel *1994: A Turtle’s Dream (Verve Records) with Roy Hargrove, Kenny Barron, Pat Metheny *1996: Who Used to Dance (Verve Records) with Graham Haynes, Steve Coleman, Oliver Lake *1998: Wholly Earth (Verve Records) with Nicholas Payton, Bobby Hutcherson *2000: Over the Years (Verve Records) *2003: It’s Me (Verve Records) *2007: Abbey Sings Abbey (Verve Records) With Max Roach *''Moon Faced and Starry Eyed'' (Mercury, 1959) *''We Insist!'' (Candid, 1960) *''It's Time'' (Impulse!, 1961) References External links * *Bio at Verve Records *[http://www.jazzdiscography.com/Artists/Lincoln Abbey Lincoln Discography at www.JazzDiscography.com] *Abbey Lincoln at NPR Music *Abbey Lincoln Tribute and image. *"Remembering Jazz Singer and Activist Abbey Lincoln" at NPR Music: Music News Category:1930 births Category:2010 deaths Category:American female jazz singers Category:American jazz singers Category:African-American songwriters Category:African-American singers Category:Female jazz musicians Category:Liberty Records artists Category:Verve Records artists Category:Riverside Records artists Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Inner City Records artists Category:Enja Records artists Category:Candid Records artists Category:Songwriters from Michigan Category:Jazz singers